


Don't You Forget About Me

by obradeteatro



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Breakfast Club AU, Connor likes the word fuck, Dialogue Heavy, Evan is a shaking mess, Jared is rude, M/M, Vernon is in this because it's necessary, Weed, but like only if you squint, connor is kinda a dick in the beginning but he gets better i promise, everyone is a little sad but it's ok, im bad at tagging im sorry, just realized this is a tad bit ooc, mucho cursing, there is a lot of angst™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obradeteatro/pseuds/obradeteatro
Summary: On Saturday, March 24th, five students report to their high school at 7:00 A.M. While not complete strangers, each of them comes from a different clique, and they seem to have nothing in common: the beautiful and popular socialite Zoe Murphy, the (almost too sarcastic to function) class clown Jared Kleinman, the shy and quiet nature enthusiast Evan Hansen, the overachieving outcast Alana Beck, and the rebellious druggy Connor Murphy.Or, the Dear Evan Hansen Breakfast Club AU no one asked for





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wooaaaahhhh ok I can't believe I'm doing this wow. This is my first fic so I'd love feedback!! I'm seriously obsessed with this AU and i hope I'm doing this right, this is the first chapter so it's gonna be a lot shorter than the other ones but I'm just setting up the story! agh i'm nervous ok enjoy!

On Saturday, March 24, Connor Murphy was on his way to school to serve yet another detention, but this time, his sister Zoe would be serving one with him as well, which Connor found hilarious, because it just proved to his parents that both of the Murphy children had a bad side, not just Connor. 

The ride to school was dead silent. Connor and Zoe knew better than to talk to each other, because for as long as they could both remember, every conversation they had ended in an argument. 

They arrived to school and Connor swiftly parked the car in the school's parking lot. He was about to get out of the car when he noticed his sister was frozen in her seat, her eyes were glassy and and she was breathing rather heavily. 

Connor knew that this was her first time serving a detention and he wasn't surprised that she was reacting this way at all. Their parents had yelled at her before they left, which is not something she was used to, because Connor was always the one being yelled at, and and when their parents heard that he had to serve another Saturday detention, they barely blinked an eye. Connor almost felt bad for Zoe, so after picking at his black nail polish for a couple minutes and wondering what to do, he decided to try and comfort her.

"It's not that bad Zoe, all you do is sit there the whole time. You're gonna be fine." 

"Easy for you to say idiot, your ass is here almost every weekend." Zoe snapped back, the anger clear in her voice.

"Wow, ok, sorry for trying to fucking help bitch! Remind me to never fucking do that again." Connor got out of the car and slammed the door, storming towards the school and mentally preparing himself to spend yet another one of his Saturday's stuck in hell for 9 hours.

\-- 

Zoe Murphy felt hot tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she watched her twisted brother make his way to the school's entrance. 

She forgot that Connor was capable of speaking kind words, and remembering that he could angered her, because that meant that he was purposefully mean to her all of the time. When she heard Connor try and comfort her, she wouldn't fucking have it, because in her mind he had no right to start being randomly kind to her without at least apologizing first.

Wiping away her tears, Zoe got out of her brother's car and cautiously walked towards the school, hoping that what Connor had told her about detention was true, because she couldn't bare to be yelled at again.

\--

"Jared Kleinman, I can not believe that I have to drive you to serve yet another detention, this is completely unacceptable young man!" Jared's mother yelled as she pulled up to the front of the school. 

Sure, Jared had served his fair share of detentions in the past, but it wasn't like he was there every single weekend, in fact, this was the was the first one he had served in months, so he couldn't really understand why his mom was so upset. 

"Yeah yeah, alright mom, see ya" Jared said as he got out of the car, not even bothering to close the door. 

"Jared Kleinman!" his mother called, "close the door or-"

"Or WHAT mom?" Jared yelled over his shoulder. Without waiting for a reply, he ran up to the front of the school and let himself in, wondering what the next 9 hours would bring. 

\--

Alana Beck did not think she would ever have to serve a detention. She was a straight A student, she was always involved in tons of clubs and events at school, and she knew where to draw the line, or at least, she thought she did, because if she really knew where to draw the line she wouldn't be in detention on a Saturday. 

"I'm very disappointed in you Alana.." her father sighed, "This is very unlike you young lady"

"I know father, and it will not happen again, I promise." 

Alana got out of the car and turned around to wave her father goodbye, only to find that he had already sped away and was nearly off the school property. 

Alana felt the sudden urge to break down and cry for the first time in years. She'd never seen her father so disappointed in her in her entire life. She was supposed to be the amazing student, the perfect daughter, and she fell short. 

Alana shook her head, snapping out of it, because if there was one thing Alana Beck didn't do, it was cry. 

Plastering one of her infamous fake smiles on her face, Alana made her way into the school, mentally slapping herself for getting herself into this situation in the first place.

\--

"Evan, honey, you know what happened wasn't your fault right? I did everything I could to get you out of this but your therapist said-" 

"I-It's fine mom, I'll see you at 4" Evan Hansen said as he slid out of the passengers seat and closed the door. 

"Try to get some work done Ev!!" His mom called from the car. 

To say that Evan was nervous was an understatement: he was absolutely terrified. The only reason he was going through with this was because his therapist thought it would be a good way for him to learn to adapt to new situations and environments.

 _How bad could it be? It's not like anyone will want to talk to you anyway_ he thought as he made his way to the front of the school, his trembling hand gripping the door handle. He closed his eyes and took a long, shaky breath. 

Evan opened his eyes and slowly opened the door, completely unaware of what was to come.


	2. Hour 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just little bit angry to be in school on a Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the amazing feedback on the first chapter, I didn't think anyone would read this at all and it made me so happy to see that people liked it!! 
> 
> I have the flu and I've been really out of it all day so if I missed any typos or mistakes I made let me know so I can fix them!
> 
>  **Important note** : The way I have this fic planned out is that the first few chapters are going to be very similar to the movie (because I watched the movie and some of the moments (especially in the beginning) seriously fit so well and I cried real tears), but as the fic goes on it'll become more of its own thing, because the ending I have planned for this is definitely _a lot_ gayer than the ending to the Breakfast Club, so there's that.

Connor was one of the last ones to arrive at the library because he had to make a quick stop at his locker to drop something off beforehand.

Upon entering the library, the first person he saw was Jared, who was sitting in the front row on the left and already glaring back at Connor. The two did not get along at all. They were constantly butting heads no matter where they were; the hallways, in class, or in detention. 

Sitting at the same table next to Jared was Zoe. Connor was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Zoe was actually at a Saturday detention. He had to force himself to stifle a laugh as he made his way to his usual seat at the table in the second row to the left, only to find that Alana had already taken his seat, her stuff was sprawled everywhere and her nose was buried in a book. 

Connor knew that he was intimidating. He’d practically mastered the art of scaring the shit out of someone just by looking at them. He walked towards Alana and stood right in front of the table until she finally noticed he was there. She immediately recoiled at the sight of school menace Connor Murphy standing over her, staring her dead in the eyes.

“Fucking beat it, this is my seat.” Connor grumbled, glaring at Alana as she laughed nervously and grabbed all of her belongings. She quickly moved to the desk in the second row to the right, sitting down and neatly placing all of her things down on the table. Connor huffed and took a seat, propping his feet up on another chair at his table. 

Right before 7:00 A.M., Evan hesitantly entered into the library. Without looking at anyone, he walked to the third and final row and collapsed at the table on the right, letting out a defeated sigh and dropping his things on the floor around him, earning confused looks from the rest of the teenagers.

Minutes later, Mr. Vernon, who supervised the Saturday detentions, walked in to the library.

“Well well, congratulations for being on time, you have-“

“Excuse me sir” Alana interrupted, “I know that this is in fact detention, but looking around I do not believe that I belong in here with all of these-”

“Ms. Beck, I wasn’t finished” Vernon seethed. “As I was saying, it’s 7:02, so all of you have exactly eight hours and and fifty eight minutes to think about why you’re here, think about what you’ve done.” He continued as he strode over to Connor’s table. 

“There will be no talking, no getting up and wandering around, and no lounging, Mr. Murphy.” He said as he yanked the chair from under Connor’s feet.

“We’re going to try something a little different today: we’re going to write an essay” Vernon said as he passed out a pencil and paper to each student. “In the essay, you will be describing to me who you think you are. Who knows - maybe, you kids will learn something about yourselves, decide whether or not you’d care to return next Saturday-”

“I can tell you right now sir, that is one hundred percent a no from me, simply because-”

“Ms. Beck, sit down.” 

“Yes of course right away sir!” Alana said, quickly sitting down, not even realizing she had stood up in the first place.

“The door stays open at all times. My office is right across the hall, so don’t even think about trying anything, or you’ll be expected here bright and early next Saturday.” Vernon stated, already making his way to the door. “Any questions?”

“Yeah actually, I have a question - does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?” Connor said, smirking as he propped his feet up on his table.

“I’ll give you the answer to that question next Saturday Mr. Murphy.” Vernon said as he walked out of the room, leaving the five teenagers alone in the library. 

For the first couple of minutes, everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence, which was then suddenly broken by a loud clicking noise. 

When Evan had heard the the students would have to stay at school from 7:00 A.M. to 4:00 P.M., he had panicked a little, sure, but not as much as he panicked when he was told he would be there eight hours and fifty eight minutes. The thing was, 7:00 A.M. to 4:00 P.M. didn’t sound as long and drastic to Evan, the numbers were smaller and it sounded much simpler. However, eight was a pretty big number, and fifty eight was an even bigger number, and after doing some mental math, Evan concluded that he would be there for 478 minutes, and 478 was a really big number. Evan knew that he had to distract himself before he went into full panic mode, so he started biting his nails, unaware that the clicking sound it made had caught the attention of everyone else in the room. 

“If you keep eating your hand you’re not gonna be hungry for lunch, Hansen.” Connor said, sounding extremely unamused. 

Evan lifted his head up to find that everyone was staring at him. He slowly lowered his hand from his mouth. 

“O-Ohmygod I’m s-so sorryIdidn’tmeanto d-disturb anyone Icompletelyforgothowloud-”

“Calm the shit down Evan oh my god.” Jared said flatly. Out of the corner of his eye, Jared noticed that there was a paper on the floor, and he leaned down to pick it up. 

“Hey Evan, is this your paper? It says ‘dear Evan Hansen’ on it..” Jared said as he continued to read the note, “ _oh my god_ did you write this to yourself? Is this a sex letter or something?” 

“Sh-Shoot I must have dropped that.. J-Jared that isn’twhatitis a-at all please give it back-“

“Hey Kleinman! Why don’t you shut the fuck up?” Connor said as he plucked the paper from Jared’s hands and reached back to hand it to Evan, who gratefully accepted it and shoved it in his bag. 

Jared slowly turned to meet Connor’s eyes. “Connor Murphy. Not surprised to see you here at all - I’m really digging the new hair length! Very school shooter chic!” 

Connor snorted. “What did you do to get in here this time Kleinman? Did you eat another bath bomb in class or something?” Connor asked, plastering a very artificial smile on his face.

Just as he was about to reply, Jared heard a soft giggle come from Evan, who immediately stopped when he noticed Jared glaring at him.

“You think Connor’s fucking funny Evan?”

“Jared, just ignore my stupid brother, he’s doing it to get a rise out of you.” Zoe said as she turned around in her seat to shoot a glare at Connor. 

“You should take Zoe’s advice - she knows all about ignoring me.” Connor mumbled, folding his arms over his chest and slouching lower into his seat.

“You think I _ignore_ you?!" Zoe yelled, standing up from her chair in anger and turning around to fully face Connor, "I’d _love_ to be able to ignore you, you idiot, but you don’t give me a chance to! You’re constantly yelling at me, kicking my door, banging on the wall, there is no possible way to ignore you Connor fucking Murphy!” 

“Hey! Shut up!” Vernon yelled from the other side of the hall.

“Excuse me you guys, I hate to interrupt your little quarrel, but I think we should just keep working on our papers.” Alana said matter-a-factly. 

“Why don’t we close the door, we can’t have a party with Vernon checking up on us every couple of minutes.” Connor said as he got up from his desk and leaned against a bookshelf.

“Connor Murphy,” Alana said as she stood up from her chair, “Mr. Vernon said that the door is supposed to stay open at all times, so closing it would be going against those rules, and I know that none of us want to come back next Saturday, some of us can not afford to be here next Saturday-“

“Well I’m already coming back next Saturday so I actually don’t really fucking care.” Connor deadpanned.

“Have fun explaining _that_ to mom and dad.” Zoe grumbled.

“You really think they give a crap Zoe?” Connor asked coldly. “I could drop dead and they’d probably just shrug and move on - I know you would.” 

“I-“ Zoe started, only to be interrupted by Jared. 

“At least you know Connor, that it’s people like you who don’t even count. That if you disappeared forever it wouldn’t make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school.” Jared spat, looking up at Connor, who had a unfazed expression on his face. Connor told himself that he didn't matter every day, so hearing it come from Jared’s mouth didn’t really make much of a difference to him.

“Fuck you four-eyes. What do you suggest I do to be acknowledged around here, follow your lead and eat a bath bomb for attention? Join a fucking club or something?” 

“None of the clubs would take you Connor, you're too much of an introverted freak.” Zoe said, scoffing at the thought of her brother joining a club.

“I’m in tons of clubs!” Alana exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Sorry, what the crap did you just say?” Connor said, looking up from Jared and Zoe to look at Alana. 

“I’m in tons of clubs! I’m in the Spanish club, the reading club, the chem club, the math club, Model UN-”

“Are _you_ in any of those clubs my darling sister?” Connor said, interrupting Alana and bringing his attention back to Zoe.

“Those are academic clubs, they don’t count..”

“They’re clubs!! Clubs are clubs it doesn’t make a difference-”

“I-I’m in the nature club?” Evan said quietly from his seat.

“The _nature_ club? Do you have, like, a tree kink or something?” Jared asked, the laughter he was holding back extremely evident in his voice. 

"S-Stop Jared I just happen to find t-trees fascinating I don’t s-see anything wrong with t-that.” Evan stuttered, looking down at his feet. 

"Leave him alone Kleinman, must I remind you for the third time today that you ate a _fucking bath bomb_. Do you have a bath bomb kink, Kleinman?" 

Evan could not understand for the life of him why Connor Murphy, the most terrifying person at their school, was defending him. _It must be because he really hates Jared_ Evan thought. _Why would anyone want to defend you anyway… you don’t matter._

"Connor shut up I swear to god-" Zoe began,

"Zoe, can you please point in the general direction where I asked for your fucking input?" Connor asked, looking Zoe straight in the eyes. 

When Zoe didn't answer, Connor nodded and proceeded to make his way over to the door. 

“Connor Murphy, Mr. Vernon said not to ‘try anything’, what in god’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“Beck, why do you keep calling me by my full name? It’s seriously annoying the shit out of me.”

Connor reached the door and removed a screw from the top of it, causing the door to slam shut. 

“Open the fucking door Murphy - you’re going to get all of us in trouble!” Jared yelled angrily.

“Oh my god chill the shit out, I know what I’m doing.” Connor said as he made his way back to his seat.

“Open the door dipshit-”  
“I think it would be a good idea if you opened the door-”  
“W-We don’t want to get yelled at-”  
“If you don’t open that door-“

“SHUT UP!” Connor exploded, silencing the other four teenagers. 

Suddenly, from the hallway, they heard an angry voice yell “ _Who the hell closed the door?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's very similar to the movie but I promise it'll begin to branch away soon, bear with me.
> 
> Also I seriously had to include Bender's Barry Manilow quote

**Author's Note:**

> did I do this right idk help


End file.
